In this project, we have been exploring the function of two microRNAs, miR-484 and mir-769. In our previous studies, we identified mir-484 as being associated with extraprostatic extension and further analyses revealed that miR-484 significantly associates with reduced recurrence-free survival. Additional experiments showed that miR-484 expression increases migration of prostate cancer cells. There is not much known about the function of this microRNA. It is a regulator of mitochondrial biogenesis. A pathway analysis of TargetScan-predicted target genes indicated that this microRNA may regulate metabolism. These predicted functions were investigated. Furthermore, we studied the function of mir-769 and its involvement in migration and invasion of human prostate cancer cells. Studies of these two microRNAs have been completed and the project was discontinued in 2019. A manuscript describing the function of miR-484 has been submitted.